


you can feel it on the way home

by sumaru



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Flat Fuck Fraldarius, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru/pseuds/sumaru
Summary: Dimitri was never meant to be king.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85
Collections: Valentine's Day Lockers 2020





	you can feel it on the way home

**Author's Note:**

> For Lauren.
> 
> Please have this little note I'm sliding fondly into your locker for proving me wrong and meeting me here exactly one year later.

Dimitri was never meant to be king.

No. That was wrong. Felix watches from afar as a little girl with long flailing braids ducks shyly under the heavy fold of Dimitri’s cloak. The frayed ribbons in her hair of Blaiddyd blue mark her as a war orphan under the protection and care of Fhirdiad — one of the many that the commonfolk have taken to fondly calling the King’s little guard, for how they always seem to run so closely in his shadow, and how he lets them. Dimitri peers with his entire body toward the horizon and asks very solemnly, “I have heard stories that the bravest little girls can be found in this very courtyard. Where is one brave enough to unlock the secret treasure of Fhirdiad?”

The little girl screws her mouth tight and bats frantically at Dimitri’s thigh with her tiny balled up fist, the low rumble of Dimitri’s laughter pooling warm like slow summer sun all around. A handful of sugar sweets is produced from somewhere inside his tunic and carefully placed into her waiting palm, Felix rolling his eyes as Dimitri bends down from his great height, serious and stately, as if addressing a member of his council. _Keep the treasure safe. Do not tell the Duke Fraldarius, who would surely steal such a precious thing away. Have you seen how his breeches have no pockets? There is no room for any snacks of any kind at all._ Dimitri pats her head gently as she pulls his fine woolspun cloak with sticky, sugar sweet fingers in thank you.

No, Dimitri was never meant to be anything but— but this, simply this.

Felix clears his throat, suddenly frustrated. He steps out of the shadow under the tall pillars of the courtyard. “Are you done here?”

Dimitri startles like a hunting hound caught with something unsightly in its mouth. “Felix! I did not expect your return so soon!”

Eyes wide, the little girl mouths _The Duke Fraldarius_ and tightens her fist around the last of the sweets before dashing off. Felix fights the urge to smile. Dimitri shifts his weight as a bloom of pink paints the handsome curve of his cheek. Golden hair shakes across Dimitri’s brow like no crown ever could, and in the middle of this small, private courtyard, the sun seems even warmer still. Felix regrets the wool collar pressing his breath tight against his throat.

It’s been ten years of them. But sometimes, it still feels like he’ll never stop missing Dimitri in some unnamable way.

“Apparently my breeches were deemed unfit to carry any treasure.” Felix crosses his arms. “So I regret to inform His Royal Majesty that I had to return early and empty-handed.”

Pink deepens to red. A flush that flowers deep under Dimitri’s collar now and Felix’s eyes can’t help but track its path. 

“I did not intend for you to hear such foolishness. Please, do not think that I mean any—”

“Truly foolish, indeed.” Felix pulls up close and the red heat that comes off Dimitri’s throat is like a sun that gets stuck in his own. How many years did he turn away from the daylight? How many years did he deny himself its warmth? “Tell me about my breeches.”

Fingers grab his hips roughly as if by instinct and Felix’s heart leaps.

“How they have no pockets?” 

“Seiros and all her damn saints, are you really this dense—”

But when Felix tips his nose to glare up at Dimitri, the corner of his mouth is pulled into a little smile. The blue of his gaze shines in amusement. So it’s going to be like this, is it.

Felix’s tongue meets the bottom lip of Dimitri’s mouth like he’s crossing a battle line, ungentle, urgent. He gives him teeth, tasting the wet plush of soft lips and Dimitri’s breath quivering warm into his own mouth. Felix can’t help the way his entire spine immediately tightens around the eager push of Dimitri’s mouth in return, the welcoming wetness of it as Dimitri opens up for him. Felix can’t help the impatience prickling across his skin when all he wants to do is taste every last bit of him. His skin, his smile, his hands.

It softens the nip of his teeth biting into Dimitri’s mouth a second time, to make sure Dimitri knows what he means. “Welcome me home.”

“It is a long ride from Fraldarius to Fhirdiad.” Dimitri’s hands slip around to his back, the large spread of them closing so lightly, fingers running so slow, so slow up his spine as if already regretful of teasing him that Felix shivers at the fleeting heat that still manages to seep right into his bones anyway. “Thank you for—” Dimitri’s grip trembles. “Felix! Did you just call Fhirdiad home?”

He bristles, feels his face heat up. Maybe he did. “You talk too much.”

Dimitri’s hands have always been big. Even when he was but a young boy grabbing nervously at Felix’s hand to run together under the great green pines that line the road from Fraldarius to Fhirdiad, when Felix used to be so afraid that if he lost sight of Dimitri for even a single moment, he would lose him forever. A map of old scars, the war — they have all seen that the fate once told in Dimitri’s palms has been thoroughly rewritten; heartline, lifeline, but Felix still knows those hands, and his entire body suddenly aches with the need to be touched by them, to know them again. 

He pulls roughly at Dimitri’s sides and stretches himself into the space he’s spent years making for himself against Dimitri’s chest, until it had been only natural to be here again. Until maybe it’ll ache a little less to be touched like this, held like something precious.

And maybe, maybe Dimitri was meant for this, too.

“You’re not going to break me.” A huff of breath against Dimitri’s smiling mouth.

“There will be plenty of time for that later.” Felix is all of a sudden too aware of how hot his body feels and it’s not the sun at all. The corner of Dimitri’s mouth has lifted into a smirk. Is this the nature of the beast now? “When I best you once more on the training ground.”

 _Hmph._ “Be prepared for disappointment then.”

Dimitri’s thumb pressing on his lip is a command to yield. The blue of Dimitri’s eye is midnight, the whole world gone a little darker as he leans over Felix and blots out the sun for just a moment; lips parting as Dimitri’s mouth meets his, warm and gentle and wholly, completely demanding. He cups Dimitri’s chin as he kisses him, letting it take him, just the sheer rush of touching him like this, to feel him strong and alive and solid under his hand, and Felix gives back just as hard.

A moan tumbles from Dimitri’s mouth. His hand against Felix’s back turns to steel, slides down to cup his backside, locking him in place. He’s already breathing heavily and Felix smiles, smug.

“The day is early yet, Dimitri.”

“We will not waste it then.” A pause, but nothing follows. Just Dimitri gazing down at him, a look on his face so helplessly soft that it pins Felix right to the ground, and he has to look away. At the shining halo of Dimitri’s hair, at the wet corner of Dimitri’s mouth; anywhere but at the sun. “Welcome home, Your Grace.”

Home. A seat here in Fhirdiad.

And maybe, maybe Felix was meant for this very same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written so much fluff in my whole entire life.
> 
> [And you understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwMZ_BYoCpI)


End file.
